


requests!! :)

by rules_is_endgame



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rules_is_endgame/pseuds/rules_is_endgame
Relationships: Rue Bennett & Jules Vaughn, Rue Bennett & Lexi Howard, Rue Bennett/Jules Vaughn, Rue Bennett/Lexi Howard
Comments: 14
Kudos: 5





	requests!! :)

hiiii!! looking to do some writing because i know we all want season 2 but obviously we’re gonna be waiting for a while and i love reading to hold me over :) so all requests are welcome (rexi or rules) and i’ll do my best! also if you’re reading this and are looking for something to do, i am begging you to write because all i want to do is read!!!


End file.
